


Devil and Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindness, Deaf Clint Barton, Love, M/M, Rescue, dumpster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They.meet in a dumpster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil and Hawk

Matt meets Clint when the other man rescues him from a dumpster.   
Matt recognises him as Hawkeye.  
Clint talks to Matt and patches him up.  
And discovers he is blind.  
Clint tells him he is deaf.  
It tskes him seconds to figure out that Matt is Daredevil.   
They keep each other's secret.  
Clint helps Matt whenever Avengers aren't busy.  
Matt doesn't tell.anyone about Clint.  
They develop feelings for each other.  
They slowly start a relationship.   
Neither tells anyone.   
Clint keeps the Avengers away from Hell's Kitchen.   
He wants to respect his boyfriend's privacy.  
He introduces Matt to everyone after thae Civil War.  
Every one is glad to see Clint is happy.


End file.
